Juventud en Extasis
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: no hay mucho que decir, solo que es, aunque lo quiera evitar, mi pan de cada dia, Athy: q patetica!, Kokoro: callate!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que esten disfrutando de la vida!! n___n ( se ve a Kokoro vestida con un habito de ..... ¿¿monja??? Color celeste) se supone que debia actualizar mis fics y ...... rayos!!! Me perdi de los cumple de mi bro Pyro y mi papi Kory!!! ;_______;  
  
athy: ooohhh!!! Ya callate!!! Deberias darte prisa en este fic porque escribir en clases no se ve muy bien, .... Y si te descubren!!!  
  
Kokoro: cierto!! O_O  
  
Athy: vamos date prisa!!!  
  
Kokoro: el nombre de mi fic y, tal vez, parte de la trama, esta basada en el libro de "juventud en extasis" de carlos cuahutemoc sanchez.  
  
Athy: de ahí el nombre  
  
Kokoro: pero ustedes seran quienes tengan la ultima palabra  
  
Athy: date prisa!!!!  
  
Kokoro: ya voy!!! Espero y les guste!!! ^_______^  
  
========================================================  
  
"Juventud en Extasis"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Introduccion  
  
Mansión Hiwatari, 9:00 p.m  
  
- Kai  
  
- .....................  
  
- Kai !!!  
  
- ...........................  
  
- oye kai!!!!!  
  
El bicolor, que se habia mostrado muy interesado en observar el cielo nocturno, desvio su atención hacia su amor.  
  
- ....................  
  
- ................  
  
- ¿me vas a responder o no, Kai?? – ante la insistencia de su atención de su amor puso una cara llena de ....... Molestia.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?? – pregunto después de unos momentos  
  
- es que ...... yo ..... yo solo queria saber .....  
  
- ¿Qué??  
  
- bueno es ..... es que desde que somos pareja jamas me has dicho que me amas – Kai cerro sus ojos y se levanto del perfumado césped, para luego comenzar a caminar con un poco de impaciencia, hacia dentro de su mansión, siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por su amor.  
  
- Kai detente, yo solo quiero saber si tu me amas, aunque sea solo una vez dimelo!!!!! – Ka siguió ignorando olímpicamente los ruegos y suplicas apresurando un poco mas el paso.  
  
- Kai por favor!!! – Kai vio de reojo como su adoración se detenia a tomar un poco de aire, pero no hizo nada por reducir su marcha, pero su amor no se dio por vencido y después de tomar aire comenzo a correr – por favor, dime ....!! – no se pudo escuchar mas, Kai vio como su adoración habia tropezado y caido asi que el, ni tardo ni perezoso regreso a ayudarlo. Para cuando llego a su lado su amor tenia la carita llorosa y se inspeccionaba las heridas.  
  
Minutos después vemos a Kai curando heridas de rodilla y cara, con sumo afecto y cuidado. Todas estas acciones se desarrollabana en una atmosfera llena de un incomodo silencio. Después de unos minutos no soportando tan molesto ambiente, Kai se inclino en la cama donde se encontraba su adoración y lo beso con mucho amor y cariño, muy suavemente.  
  
Después del magico momento, Kai esbozo una sincera sonrisa.  
  
- dejame decirte algo – comento tomando entre sus manos el delicado rostro – yo te he amado, te amo y siempre te amare, jamas lo olvides.  
  
Los labios de los enamorados se fundieron en un beso mas profundo que el anterior, y a cada momento se volvio mas y mas pasional, logrando que Kai no lograra controlarse mas. Comenzo a acariciar ese hermoso cuerpo de una manera suave, delicada, casi timida, sintiendo y dejandose llevar por todo lo que le provocaba. A pesar de ser su primera vez queria que fuera muy especial, como todos, no queria caricia demasiado pasionales, sensuales si, pero no de esas en la que las personas demostraban estar totalmente desesperados, todo tenia que ser llevado naturalmente. Kai se separo de los exquisitos labios y comenzo a besar toda la cara de su amor, con el firme proposito de memorizarla perfectamente. Cuando termino con su cara se dirigio muy sensualmente a su cuello y aspiro profundamente en el, donde percibio el perfume de su amor, jazmines, siempre olia asi y eso a Kai lo tenia fascinado, cuando aun seguia en esa parte del cuerpo, comenzo a escuchar un ruido, un lejano ruido que a cada momento se hacia mas y mas fuerte ..... ¿¿Qué demosions era ese ruido y porque nadie lo callaba fuera lo que fuese?? Era una gran molestia.  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! (n/a: yo y mis onomatopeyas ¬___¬UUU)  
  
Kai Hiwatari, de 24 años de edad, abrio enorme y profundamente los ojos, logrando sentarse en su cama. Después, solo miro con odio al maldito despertador que interrumpio su sueño.  
  
Fin de la introducción  
  
=====================================================  
  
Kokoro: beyblade no me pertenece ni obtengo beneficios economicos al escribir este fic.  
  
Athy: por desgracia, esperamos reviews!!  
  
Kokoro: callate!!! Cuidense mucho!!!  
  
Profesor: señorita Kokoro, espero que terminara el dibujo de la tuerca, porque ya es su turno  
  
Kokoro: O_O oh, oh T_____T  
  
Athy: te lo dije!!! u.u 


	2. No te Preocupes

Holita a todos ustedes!!!! Esoty aquí de nuevo con la actualizacion de este fic  
  


* * *

  
athy: muy pronto, solo un dia!! O_O  
  
kokoro: sip, aprovecho ahorita q toy en clases!! En la estacion escribi el capi y ahorita en la escuela lo paso a comp.  
  


* * *

  
Athy: ayer te pusieron un trabajo de mas por estar distraida!! ¬___¬  
  
Kokoro: lo se!!! Pero hice el dibujo!! Ahorita toy en clase de administración y aprovechando  
  


* * *

  
Athy: agradece a aquellos que se compadecieron de ti y te dejaron review!!  
  
Kokoro: cierto!!! Comenzemos!!  
  
Oro Makoro Hayama: mi ami me dejo review!!! ^O^ que gran honor!!! Mami!!! Yot ambien te extraño mucho!!! ;_____; pero no puedo estar en el msn por un tiempo, como ves me conecto de la escuela en las mañanas tantito y es porque tengo muchos trabajos y escuela!!! Pero volvere un dia!! Hierba mala nunca muere!!! Athy: por desgracia!!  
  
Diabolic: q bien q te parezca bonito mi fic!! Es un honor y me halagas!! Y sobre tu pregunta, no es tonta!! Creeme!!! Pero tienes razon, hasta dentro de unos capis lo sabras  
  


* * *

  
Samela Hattori Mizuhara: yo tambien pienso que el libro es grandioso!!! Y aquí esta la continuación!! n__n  
  
Gaby Kon: hi!! Si estoy bien!! Gracias por preocuparte!! ^___^ aaahh, aquí eres la primera en hacer la pregunta maestra!! ¬_____¬ , pero no te puedo decir mucho. Me da gusto y me honra enormemente que te parezca interesante!!! Aquí esta el primer capitulo  
  


* * *

  
Kokoro: aquí tan los reviews!!! Y aquí el primer capitulo. Comenzamos  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
"Juventud en Extasis"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 1 . – " No te Preocupes"  
  
Kai Hiwatari apago con fastidio el infernal despertador y se levanto poniendose sus pantuflas y dirigio sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño. Llegando al lugar, comenzo a desprenderse de su pijama, entro en la ducha y comenzo a disfrutar de las delicias que puede proporcionar el vital liquido. En esos momentos de relajación recorod su sueño, un sueño que últimamente lo tenia y en el cual siempre despertaba en la misma parte; lo mas curioso es que ese "sueño" si habia ocurrido, claro, eso fue cuando solo tenia 16 años de edad, y una sonrisa divertida aparecio en su rostro. Ya que esa noche si habia sido muy especial, conocio y sintio el amor como jamas lo habia sentido; tambien recordo lo ocurrido la mañana siguiente y lo que paso después.  
  
Se termino de duchar y comenzo a vestirse lo mas rapidamente posible. Traje azul marino, camisa blanca, una fina corbata color gris, zapatos negros muy bien lustrados; se acerco al espejo y se perfumo, se medio acomodo el cabello y se miro al espejo satisfecho de si mismo. Se veia muy bien, demasiado, sonrio a su reflejo y salio corriendo al comedor escaleras abajo donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.  
  
- buenos dias, Kai!!! – la mujer sonrio al ver al biolor, y todavía lo hizo mas al ver como estaba – me da mucho gusto que amanecieras perfectamente el dia de hoy – la muchacha levanto un poco su rostro y Kai se acerco sonriendo y besando los labios de ella - desayuna rapido que te levantaste un poquito tarde, ... otra vez – Kai se sento y comenzo a beber de su cafe  
  
- tal vez solo sean los nervios – comento como si nada el bicolor  
  
-ttal vez – dijo la chica mientras hacia a un lado su plato ya vacio – anoche y muy temprano en la mañana te mostrabas un poquito inquieto, como si soñaras algo, - Kai desayunaba lo mas tranquilamente posible – esto se esta convirtiendo en costumbre ya que estas asi desde hace una semana y , casualmente, desde hace una semana te comenzaste a levantar un poquito mas tarde, ... ¿¿Qué es que sueñas Kai??  
  
El chico solo se sintio un poco incomodo, pero no lo dejo notar.  
  
- no lo se, cuando me despierto no recuerdo nada.  
  
- bueno, ... si tu lo dices – Kai decidio levantarse dando a entender que no queria hablar mas del asunto y que mejor se iba; tomo el maletin que la muchacha le tendia, y antes de salir la volvio a besar.  
  
- deja de preocuparte, ya veras que esto es solo algo pasajero – Kai le acomodo unos cabellos mientras ella lo miraba un poco desconfiada- si sigues asi te saldran arrugas!! – la chica abrio sus ojos y comenzo a reir dejando en el olvido su preocupación.  
  
- tienes razon, mejor dejo estas tonteriassera mejor que ya te vyas porque en verdad se te esta haciendo tarde y hoy es un dia MUY especial.  
  
- lo se, me voy y cuidate!!  
  
- adios!! – la chica lo despedia con la mano en alto; cuando el entro en su auto y lo puso en marcha ella entro, justo cuando entraba comenzo a sonar el telefono, tan de buen humor como se encontraba, le dijo a la sirvienta, por medio de señas que ella misma contestaba – mansión Hiwatari, ¿¿Quién habla??  
  
- hola Hillary, que gusto oirte!!! – la castaña esbozo una sonrisa  
  
- hola Mariah  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  


* * *

  
Kokoro: bien, hasta aquí le dejo ya que tengo que retirarme porque la clase acabo, cuidense mucho  
  


* * *

  
Athy: O_O  
  
Kokoro: dejen reviews!! Beyblade ni su derechos me pertenecen!!! Ja ne!! 


	3. Reencuentros

Kokoro: heeyy!!! Holita de nuevo a ustedes!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo!!!  
  
Jhonny: si,si,si bueno!!! A ver si ya terminas con esto, tengo una partida de ajedrez que hacer y voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: como sabran el es Jhonny "amargado superior" MacGregor ...  
  
Jhonny: envidiosa!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: quiesieras!!! ¬¬ , bueno, el caso es que athy se encuentra en un proceso de recuperación debido a una terrible decepcion amorosa, asi que mientras se encuentra al cuidado de mi adorable tia Rika-san y Kai .....  
  
Jhonny: ese SI es un amargado!!! XDD  
  
Kokoro: y por lo tanto, durante un tiempo, sera Jhonny quien me acompañe!! n___n  
  
Jhonny: para mi mala suerte!!!  
  
Kokoro: aja!! Como sea!!! primero agradecere a los amables reviewers!!! *___*  
  
Jhonny: primero a Gaby Kon, quien dice que tu fic sigue pareciéndole interesante y que tiene ganas de saber en como quedara al final .....chica, no te emociones!!! Esta baka lo que menos necesita es menos motivación!!!!  
  
Kokoro: callate , Jhonny!!! ¬¬  
  
Jhonny: si, claaarooo!!! Tambien tenemos a Liwk, quien se alegra de que vulvas a escribir y que tambien esperara otro capitulo!!!  
  
Kokoro: servida!!! ^____________^  
  
Jhonny: y tambien esta uno de tu mama, y dice que te conoce demasiado bien como para que tu escribas un Kai/Hillary .....  
  
Kokoro: esa es mi mami!!!! Buen presentimiento!!!  
  
Jhonny: y yap!!!  
  
Kokoro: bien!!! solo queda aclarar que beyblade no me pertenece y que mucho menos obtengo beneficios economicos al escribir de el.  
  
Jhonny: ya terminaste?? ù.u  
  
Kokoro: no!!! Aun falta algo por aclarar!!! Y aquí estan mis razones, porque lo que estan a punto de leer sacara a muchos de onda:  
  
1.- las personas cambian con el tiempo, físicamente y emocionalmente, aunque claro, este ultimo cambio se da debido a que tipo de ambiente crezcas.  
  
2.- según mi significado personal, una persona guapa es aquella que se esmera en su arreglo y apariencia, ya sea perfumándose, peinándose el cabello, su tipo de ropa, o maquillaje en las mujeres. Y mas si se trata de impresionar a la persona que te gusta.  
  
3.- que este fic es yaoi, que es cambiante, y nada se sabe absolutamente. Y que si se sienten ofendidos con lo que aquí escriba, ya corresponde la decisión de ustedes de continuar leyéndolo o no. Lo digo por cierta parejita yaoi que a lo mejor, no a muchos les parecera.  
  
Jhonny: muy interesante ...... pero, ¿¿sera que ya puedes comenzar?? O  
  
Kokoro: que carácter!!! Bueno!! Ahora si!! Ojala y este capi les agrade!! Comencemos!! ._.UUU  
  
============================================================  
  
"Juventud en Éxtasis"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 3 . –" Reencuentros"  
  
Un cigarrillo encendido. En esa área del aeropuerto, varias chicas y mujeres veían embobadas como un apuesto muchacho de castaña cabellera encendía un cigarrillo y la manera en que lo llevaba seductoramente, con suaves y ligeros movimientos, a su boca para después comenzar a fumar en forma pausada y elegante. Después de la cuarta bocanada, el hombre sonrió maliciosamente para si, el sabia perfectamente las reacciones que estaba provocando entre las féminas de ahí y se sentía feliz, tendría un buen rato de diversión mientras esperaba el maldito vuelo que venia muy retrasado. Llevaba mas de dos horas y media esperando y nada que aparecía, ¿¿Por qué diablos su amigo no habia contratado un jet privado?? De haber sido así el no estaría en esos momentos coqueteando con las chicas. Miro su reloj de pulso que marcaba las cinco de la tarde, ¡¡¡maldición!!! Llevaba tres horas esperando!!! El castaño se recargo en una pared y cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse, movió su cabeza en forma negativa y dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo mientras pasaba la otra mano por su cabello, lo que provoco varios grititos de callado entusiasmo por las chicas logrando que el mal humor del muchacho volviera a desaparecer. Aun con sus ojos cerrados escucho que unos pasos se detenían a un lado suyo, pensó que tal vez solo era una persona que necesitaba orientación o algo.  
  
- disculpe joven – la voz de hombre logro que el castaño abriera sus ojos y mirara a su interlocutor, era un apuesto muchacho rubio – estoy buscando a un buen amigo mío, vera, el dijo que me esperaría aquí y yo me preguntaba – el castaño lo siguió mirando ecuanimente mientras el rubio no paraba de hablar – si tal vez usted no lo habia visto, vera, el tiene la cabellera castaña como usted, una estatura como la de usted y unos ojos que …. ¡¡¡woooww!!! Son como los de usted!!! Tal vez usted lo conozca!! Su nombre es Kenny – el castaño tiro lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo a un contenedor de basura que se encontraba cerca con gran furia y acto seguido tomo por la camisa al rubio que lo miraba divertido.  
  
- déjate de malditos juegos Max!!! – tan enojado como se encontraba el castaño trataba de controlarse por no golpear al rubio – tengo mucho tiempo esperándote como idiota y tu me hablas y sonríes como si nada!!!! Espero que tu maldito retraso tenga una buena explicación y sera mejor que me convenza para no patear tu blanco trasero!!! – Max rió un poco para mas enojo de Kenny.  
  
- calma jefe!!! Te aseguro que es una buena explicación!!! – Kenny no parecia dar señales que calmarse así que el rubio sonrió picaramente acercando mas su rostro al del castaño – además, ¿¿de que te quejas?? Se ve que estabas muy entretenido tratando de alterar el estado emocional de las chicas – Max miro burlonamente hacia todas las mujeres, Kenny hizo lo mismo, dio un suspiro de resignación y soltó la camisa de su amigo, para después abrazarlo fraternalmente y comenzar a reír – heeeyy!!!! Calmado, jefe!!! Que yo no soy tan facil como esas chicas!! – Kenny siguió sonriendo y soltó a su amigo - …… aunque tal vez si me invitaras …. – Kenny le dio un fingido golpe en el brazo derecho al rubio bromista.  
  
- tu no cambias para nada, Max!!! Pero me da gusto que tambien este año lograras venir, ojala y esta vez sea igual de maravilloso!!!!  
  
- ya creo que así sera!!! Solo espero que este año …. – mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente no se daban cuenta que las chicas de ahí estaban que se comían con los ojos a tan apuestos hombres y buscaban la manera de cómo "abordarlos" sin parecer tan ofrecidas; cuando de pronto, todas ahi ven como unos largos y delicados brazos femeninos abrazaban, firme y posesivamente, el cuerpo del rubio. Ante esto, Max acerco mas hacia si a la chica que lo sujetaba.  
  
- Max, querido, no vuelvas a dejarme así de sola y descuidada, tuve que zafarme de algunos chicos aprovechados!!  
  
- discúlpame!! Vi a Kenny a lo lejos y quise saludarlo!!! Pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!!! – Max le lanzo a la chica su clásica sonrisa, muy perfeccionada, que claramente decía "soy lindo, tierno e inocente de todo mal!!", mirada a la cual la chica cedió y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Kenny rió por lo bajo, no cabía duda que el no era el único que seguía usando la técnica, cada vez mas perfeccionada de "seducir y conquistar".  
  
- hola Mariam, a mi tambien me da gusto volver a verte – ante el irónico comentario la peliazul miro a Kenny y comenzó a disculparse nerviosamente. Definitivamente el muchacho habia cambiado y para bien, al igual que sus amigos. Después de volver a saludarse decidieron irse de una vez a la mansión Hiwatari donde les esperaba otra temporada de buenas cosas.  
  
Kai entro a pasos apresurados a su mansión. Eran las ocho de la noche y llegaba tarde por culpa de la maldita junta que se demoro mas de lo planeado, lo único bueno era que, desde que salió de ahi , tenia dos semanas completas para descansar de su trabajo y relajarse con sus amigos. así que apresuro mas el paso, si se podía, Cuando al fin se encontró frente a ellos, sus entrañables amigos, quienes se pusieron de pie para abrazarse, mientras las muchachas los veían con una sonrisa. Año con año se reunían desde hacia tiempo para recordar su amistad y el porque eran tan unidos, ya sea para jugar, recordar, hablar, y, ¿por qué no?? Aprender a seducir. Pero sus reuniones, divertidas y amenas, tenían una sombra, siempre eran un poco tristes al saber que Takao Kinomiya no estaba presente. Solo estuvo en la primera reunión, y una mañana decidió irse, por quien sabe que razón, dejando una nota en la que decía que se iba por el mundo, a conocerlo y experimentarlo, nada mas. De vez en cuando sabina algo de el por sus amigos que se encontraban por todo el globo terráqueo, pero no era lo mismo. De cualquier forma, ya se habian resignado un poco a que el no iría mas a sus reuniones.  
  
Después del emotivo abrazo los muchacho se sentaron con sus actuales parejas, ….. bueno, casi ….  
  
- ¿¿Dónde esta Clara , Kenny??? – ante la pregunta del bicolor, el castaño solo suspiro fastidiado mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
- tu sabes, quería que escogiera entre ella y ustedes, no me quedo otra alternativa, era muy pesado el estar entre tanta presión – Kai no pregunto mas del asunto. Y así hablaron, hablaron y hablaron, hasta muy entrada la noche. Ray que se habia convertido en un prestigiado gerente publicitario. Max en un importante arqueólogo. Kenny en un afamado productor musical y Kai dirigiendo todo un monopolio mundial. Entre anécdotas, risas y bebidas, el tiempo paso mas rápido. Como a las 10: 30 p.m ….  
  
- disculpe señor … - la charla se vio interrumpida ante la voz grave que se dejo escuchar y Kai ni siquiera se molesto en moverse, el dueño de la voz era de su mayordomo - … se que no le gusta ser molestado y menos en estos momentos, pero alguien desea verlo con urgencia- Kai bufo   
  
- dile q sinceramente no me interesa hablar con ella- ante la fría contestación , el mayordomo hizo una leve inclinación y salió de ahí. El ruido volvió a todos, a excepción de Hillary quien no se mostró muy de acuerdo con la negativa de su pareja, así que decidió ir a preguntarle al mayordomo quien habia ido; la muchacha solo alcanzo a ponerse de pie cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a una persona, que no era el mayordomo.  
  
- oh, por dios!! – fue la exclamación de la castaña mientras miraba al recién llegado. De nueva cuenta todos callaron y observaron detenidamente al "no invitado". Era un chico, no muy alto, tenia puestos unos botines y pantalones color negro (los cuales estaban muy ajustados), una camisa roja que dejaba su cintura al descubierto y en su cuello se veía una delicada gargantilla color negra. Sin mencionar ese hermoso y largo cabello azulado, los chicos simplemente lo veían irresistible; un angel vestido de demonio que solamente habia ido a perturbarlos; el moreno, al ver que no le quitaban la vista de encima, decidió hablarles a ver si reaccionaban .....  
  
- bien, cuando terminen de checarme me avisan!! – al escuchar la divertida y sarcástica voz, todos salieron de su trance, pero despues reaccionaron, ¿¿piel morena??¿¿cabello largo y azulado???¿¿y esa manera de hablar?? solo conocían a una persona con esas características tan especiales, pero no podía ser ......  
  
- bienvenido a casa Takao Kinomiya!!!! – la voz de la pelirrosa sonó como eco enmudecido, en algún momento ella se habia levantado y habia ido a abrazar al moreno, quien le correspondió el abrazo; ante esta acción, se descongelo el momento y los abrazos y demás muestras de afecto no se hicieron esperar. Instantes despues todos se sentaban e invitaban al moreno a que hiciera lo mismo, pero el no se movió  
  
- ¿¿ que pasa Takao??¿¿acaso quieres cansarte mas?? – pregunto con una sonrisita max  
  
- para nada!! –respondió tranquilamente Takao – lo que pasa es que vengo acompañado!! – nuevamente el silencio reino y con un "pasa, mi cielo" se hizo mas presente aun. Por la misma puerta donde momentos antes habia aparecido el moreno, ahora entraba la hermosa figura de una mujer, quien inmediatamente tomo un brazo del moreno.  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo.  
  
====================================================  
  
Kokoro: termine!!! Ya era hora!!! ñ___ñ  
  
Jhonny: ya era hora!!! me tengo que ir!! Adiosito!!! ^_____^  
  
Kokoro: me temo que no se podra, mi "querido" Jhonny!! =)  
  
Jhonny: a q demonios te refieres??? ._.  
  
Kokoro: estamos , desde hace rato, viajando, espero que no te moleste que no te dijera!! XDD  
  
Jhonny: ._.  
  
Kokoro: al fin lo calle!!! Bueno!!! Esperare sus reviews y nos vemos hasta el proximo capi!! Ja ne!! ñ___ñ 


End file.
